issuingordersfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephen (Episode)
Stephen is the first episode of Issuing Orders, with the recurring Allied character Stephen Colly serving as its central character. Edward McMillan, Rhys Bevan and Liam J. Brentwood are amongst those who can also be seen prominently in this episode. Stephen Colly has joined the British Army in Search of his confiscated hourse, Joey. Along the way he escapes some close calls and creates a very close friendship with Edward McMillan Plot Of the bat, this episode is stricken with dramatic circumstances, Stephen Colly is taken as a P.O.W. while wondering about alone looking for his horse. He unfortunately is discovered by another lonesome soldier, Naga Warasaki, a Japanese Private in search of food. After a short while Naga himself is actually assaulted by a horse, although this equestrian is not Joey. Shortly there after, the Allies appear in the small run down town, Daniel Brennan and Edward McMillan attempt to free the captured Private but are almost thwarted by Rafael Z. Wolfram. Luckily through the combat that follows, Stephen is able to escape as his captor is wounded and no longer wants to deal with the responsibility of caring for his prisoner. Shortly after the small conflict Stephen Colly and Edward McMillan meet properly for the first time back at base during a stormy morning, McMillan had awoke for a bit of morning exersize and finds the Private sitting alone off to the side of the grounds. After a heart felt conversation the pair decide to work up an appetite for the soon to be served breakfast. After a quick run around the dirt track and a nice laugh about it the two head back to the barracks to clean up. While preparing for chow, the quickly befriending duo are met by a new recruit, Clearance Thomas just arriving on base. He too will join them for the meal. But the time never comes. Liam J. Brentwood soon confronts the trio about lingering in the hallway creating such noise at such an early hour, even though revalie has already sounded. Stephen would go on to serve in France for some time before returning to the UK, again meeting McMillan, this time in a pub where the generally quiet Stephen doesn't quite fit in with the rest of the soldiers. Stephen's happiness is cut short, however, when he must return to France, only to come back shell-shocked, badly wounded and confused. He is soon visited by a concerned McMillan, ever at his young friend's side, and eventually recovers. When he is discharged he jumps at the chance to head to the nearest pub where he meets Staff Sergeant Rhys Bevan for the first time. Despite Rhys' best intentions to avoid being branded a "psycophath", the tone of the evening drops as the Staff Sergeant realises who he is. Soon, however, the two warm to eachother and following a rather elaborate farewell, Rhys allows Stephen to tag along to the 7AD base to see McMillan for the first time in aeons. He never gets the chance. McMillan is immediately sent to fight on the frontline. And Stephen may never see him again. Stephen Colly is seen again in Rhys and McMillan and his story continues there... Trivia * In many ways, Stephen is a prologue to Rhys and McMillan. The characters of Stephen Colly, Edward McMillan, Rhys Bevan and Liam J. Brentwood appear prominently in both and the friendship between Colly and McMillan is a highlighted in both as well. {| style="width:100%; padding:0.5em; margin-top:2em; border-top:1px solid #aaf;" cellspacing="2" cellpadding="5" |- | | style="text-align:right;" | List of Episodes Stephen • Rhys and McMillan • Nathan and Niamh • The Jackals • The Reuinted • Wolfram• Strumfelder• Adelheid • Merhoff • The Free People• Nicholas •Stormcrow • Category:List of Issuing Orders Episodes